The Outcast
by Nydroj
Summary: Ethan's cousin, Ada, comes to town with an evil double inside her that likes to cause trouble; but is the double really the evil one? Or is Ada tricking them all...? First My BabySitter's a Vampire story. (Better than it sounds. Hopefully. sucks at summaries) *rated T to be safe* -chapter 7 is up-
1. Chapter 1

**So, I'm not sure where this story will go... so we'll just have to find out. This is my first 'My Babysitter's a Vampire' story. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire!**

**...**

Chapter One; Ethan's POV

"Benny, it is not possible to..." I stopped, looking out my bedroom window, "Benny... you'd better see this!"

Benny walked over to the window and looked out. "Dude, I think there's a girl passed out on your front lawn." he said casually.

"Really? I thought it was an elephant."

"How would an elephant get... oh. You were being sarcastic."

I rolled my eyes. "Come on." I walked quickly out of my room and down the stairs.

When we got to the lawn, I knelt next to the girl. I carefully turned her onto her back. My eyes widened. "Benny..." I started worriedly, "I think this is my cousin."

"You _think?_" Benny said skeptically, "How do you _not_ recognize your own cousin?"

"I haven't seen her in four years. We used to talk a lot and then... she just disappeared. Never had anything to do with our family ever again." I looked at her closely, "That and the fact that she has multiple cuts and bruises..."

Her face was cut and bleeding and her clothes were torn. "Help me get her inside." I added, picking her up.

We put her on the couch in the living room. "What exactly are we supposed to do with her?" Benny asked, poking her face.

She groaned and slowly opened her eyes. "Why?" she asked quietly, "Why did you poke me?"

"Uh... just trying to wake you up..." Benny replied nervously.

She looked at me. "Who... Ethan?" she asked in shock.

"Yeah... Ada?"

"Yeah... I gotta go." She sat up, wincing in pain.

"Go? You're hurt... and we haven't seen each other in _four_ years. I thought we could talk."

She closed her eyes. "About what?" Her voice was quiet and I knew she didn't want to talk.

"About why you left without evening saying goodbye."

She sighed. "Things just... happened, Ethan, and I had to leave."

_"Why?"_

"If I told you... you'd think I were a freak..."

I glanced at Benny. "You wanna bet?" he said, hiding a smile.

Ada suddenly gripped her stomach. She pulled her hand away and saw blood. "Um... where's your bathroom...?" she asked, visible pain on her face.

"Through the kitchen, first door on the left," I replied.

She got up and walked out of the room quickly.

Ada's POV

I walked to the bathroom quickly as a familiar sharp pain raced through my chest. "No... no, not now. Please." I muttered, locking the bathroom door.

I looked at the mirror. At first, there was nothing, then a darker version of me appeared. She smirked at me. "Having a fun time, Ada?" she asked mockingly.

"Shut up," I growled, taking a washcloth from under the sink, "Go away, Ava. Please. You can't show up now..."

She smiled wickedly. "Too late..."

A fiery pain shot through me and I blacked out.

Ava's POV

I looked down at myself and smiled. "I'll be sure to be... nice, to your cousin, Ada." I said, putting down the washcloth Ada had picked up.

Ada appeared in the mirror. "Do _not_ go near him!" she demanded.

I laughed and opened the door.

"Ada, are you alright?" Ethan asked me as I walked into the living room.

"Of course, I'm perfectly fine, Ethan." I replied, smiling at him.

_'I told you not to go near him!' _Ada told me telepathically.

_'And... how often to I listen to you?' _I replied.

_'It wouldn't kill you to start...'_

_'I beg to differ. It could destroy me.'_

_'I don't see what the problem is.'_

"So... where are your parents, Ada?" Benny asked.

Ethan elbowed him in the ribs. "Oh, uh," I quickly scanned Ada's memory, "They left me when I was a baby. Put me in the foster system and... never contacted anyone in my family ever again."

"Sounds familiar." Benny muttered.

_'Ok new rule,' _Ada said madly, _'Do what you want with that one.'_

_'Finally I get to have some fun.'_

I glanced at Benny, imagining him as a toad.

"Ada, do you need like, a hospital or something...?" Ethan asked.

"No," I replied, "I'll be fine, honest. I just need something to drink."

_'No! You will not do that to them!" _

I rolled my eyes. _'You said I could do what I want with Benny...' _I pouted.

_'Yeah, but draining them is_ not_ an option!'_

"Benny, would you mind coming with me?" I asked sweetly.

He smirked at Ethan and said, "Sure, no problem."

He followed me into the kitchen. I turned to face him. "So... Ethan's curious about why I left...?" I said, stepping closer to him.

"Yeah... can you tell _me_ why?"

"You really want to know?" he nodded, "Ok."

I smiled and turned. I walked a few steps. "I may scare you..." I said tauntingly.

"I doubt it."

I looked at him and smiled. His eyes widened. You're a... what?!" he said in shock.

I ran up to him and tried to bite his neck. He pushed me back sharply. I hissed at him.

_'Stop it!' _Ada yelled, trying to take over her body again.

A shooting pain raced through me and my eyes turned red with angry. "No..." I growled. I tried to fight Ada back but it had taken most of my strength to take over her in the first place.

Ada's POV

I fought Ava and eventually was able to overpower her and take over. I feel onto my knees, weak and tired. "Oh no..." I muttered.

"Ethan! Your cousin tried to bite me!" Benny yelled nervously.

Ethan ran in. "What are you talking about...?" He asked worriedly.

I looked up at them. "It wasn't me..." I said quietly.

...

**So that's all I got for now. Basically it's like... Chase and Spike from Lab Rats, but different. **

**Don't forget to review/favorite/follow please! **

**Have a blessed day.  
~Nydroj**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review(s):**

**Wilhelm Wigworthy- Thank you! :)**

**MBAV fan- Honestly I haven't figured out what Ava is, maybe I will in this chapter. I don't know. And... Benny and Ada? Together? Like a couple...? That's... actually not a bad idea now that I think about it. I'm not sure, we'll see how it goes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire!**

**...**

Chapter Two

"You lunged at me with fangs!" Benny protested, "How could that not have been you?!"

"Well... it was me... but it wasn't. I..." I stammered and stood up. I held on to a chair to steady myself.

"Ada, either it was you, or it wasn't. Which are you going with?" Ethan asked.

"It wasn't me! Ethan... you wanna know why I left? It was because of this."

"What's 'this?'"

"Four years ago... I was attacked by a gang of vampires and I got bit. After that the same gang snuck up on me and took a picture of me with a Soul Sucking Camera. I didn't think it would be a problem because, you know, the whole can't-show-up-in-pictures thing, but being an enchanted camera, when the picture was developed, I showed up."

"And you got an evil twin?" Ethan guessed.

"Yes. I destroyed the negatives but... the twin sort of... jumped inside of me..."

"How? I thought once you got rid of the negatives, you got rid of the twin."

"Most of the time that's true. But once in a while the twin is so overpowering it can take over your body and it won't go away... I left White Chapel because I didn't want Ava, my twin, to hurt you or anyone else."

"So... what happens when she takes over you?" Benny asked.

"Well," I sat down, "First a sharp pain goes through my chest, sometimes I get dizzy, and then I black out. I know what's happening, but I can't stop it until Ava gets so weak that I can take over again. We can talk... telepathically, I guess you could say…"

I took a mirror out of my pocket and looked at it. "What? You're not going to show yourself?" I said in annoyance.

_'__Why should I? You didn't let me have any fun...' _she replied.

"You mean you're upset you missed your meal?"

_'I'm hungry! Just a little bite...?'_

"No!"

She showed up in the mirror with her arms crossed, glaring back at me. "Is that Ava?" Ethan asked, looking at the mirror.

"Yes."

"So that's the chick that tried to take a bite out of me?" Benny said, I nodded, _"Not_ cool, Ava."

"Oh go jump in a lake." Ava snapped and Benny jumped back.

"She can talk from... inside you...?" He asked, visibly freaking out.

"Yeah. I have to get back home. I can't take a change of her hurting anyone..." I stood up and looked at my cousin, "It was wonderful to see you again, Ethan."

"But... Ada, I will not let you leave when you're hurt. Families take care of each other," Ethan told me.

"Yeah, families take _care_ of each other; they don't _eat_ each other! Because that is what will happen if I stay here." I shook my head, "It's happened before..."

"What do you mean?"

I closed my eyes for a minute. "Last year, my boyfriend's parents found out I was a foster child and had run away from all of my foster homes, so they wanted me to stay with them for a while. One week later, Ava... wanted to have some fun and... my boyfriend's dead now."

Ethan and Benny's eyes widened. "Are you sure he's _dead?"_ Benny asked nervously.

"When Ava was gone I was over his unmoving body with blood in my mouth and his heart wasn't beating. Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's dead. The point is, I don't want that to happen to anyone else I care about."

"Maybe you _should_ go." Benny said.

Ethan glared at him sharply. "Ada, you can at least stay here one night."

"I have two conditions," I looked at Benny, "One: your magic friend here has to try to find a spell that will take Ava away forever, and two: you tie me to the bedpost and put garlic all around the room and door so I can't get out."

"How'd you know Benny was magic?" Ethan asked.

"I'm a vampire, Ethan, I can tell when there's magic in the room. So... do we have a deal?"

Ethan and Benny glanced at each other and said simultaneously, "Deal."

...

**So there's chapter two. It would have been longer, but I really wanted to update today so, better short than nothing. This chapter is mainly how Ava came to be. **

**Check out my Kickin' It stories: 'Jessica Wasabi' and 'China Again' (That name is a work-in-progress) **

**So... yeah. Review/Favorite/Follow please! :)**

**Have a blessed day.  
~Nydroj **

**P.S. if you saw a typo, please tell me! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Review(s):**

**juanlover- :) glad you like it!**

**MBAV fan- Ya know, I kept telling myself, don't forget to do something about Ethan being a Seer... then I forgot. Lol. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire!**

**...**

Chapter two

Ethan's parents came into the kitchen wearing bowling T-shirts. "Ok, Ethan, Sarah will be…" his mom trailed off when she saw me, "Oh, who's your friend?"

"Ada," Ethan replied, "Aunt Melody's daughter."

"Oh Ada! When you get here?"

"I don't know, like, an hour ago, maybe."

"It's wonderful to see you again," Uncle Ross said, smiling, "How long will you be in town?"

"One night. I'm leaving first thing in the morning."

"Can't you stay longer?" Aunt Samantha asked.

"No, I really shouldn't."

The doorbell rang and Ethan's parents went to check it.

Ethan put his hand on my shoulder and smiled at me. He knew I was upset. Suddenly his eyes turned white and he seemed to stare off in to space. I quickly stepped away from him. He looked at me nervously.

"You saw something, didn't you?" I said, glancing at the front door.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I'm not an idiot, Ethan! I know how to spot a Seer!"

"Oh… I didn't see anything, Ada, honest."

I studied him closely. "You're lying."

Before he could protest, a girl walked into the kitchen. "Hey, Sarah's here… let's talk to her…" he said nervously.

"Uh, hey, guys, what's going on?" The girl, Sarah, asked, glancing at me.

"Sarah, this is my cousin Ada, Ada, this is Jane's babysitter Sarah." Ethan said.

"Nice to meet you, Ada," Sarah smiled at me.

"You're a vampire, aren't you?" I said without thinking.

"Uh, no... Why do you ask?"

"She's one of you, Sarah." Benny told her, "Except... creepier."

I glared at him. "Could you _be_ any more insensitive?"

He held his hands up in surrender and we walked into the living room.

The sun had started to set, causing the sky to turn different shades of red, orange, and blue.

I sat on the couch, away from everyone else. "So…" Sarah said awkwardly, "You're a vampire...?"

"Um, yeah. I was turned four years ago... What about you? How long has it been?"

"About a year."

I nodded. "You're lucky, you know; you haven't been shunned by your own kind."

"What do you mean?"

"The Council thinks I'm a threat to their existence... maybe I am."

"Why?" Benny asked, looking at me.

"I'm a monster. No one wants me around."

"That's not true, Ada," Ethan told me, "Me, dad, mom, Jane... we want you around."

I shrugged and yawned. "What happened to you, anyway?" Benny asked.

"I got in to a fight with... one of the relatives of... Ava's victims..." I laid down on the couch, "Between that and fighting Ava myself, I'm beat."

"I thought vampires could like, heal quickly."

"They can, but incase you've forgotten, I'm not like most vampires..." I closed my eyes and within in a minute, had fallen asleep.

...

Benny's POV

Ethan explained to Sarah about Ada and Ava while I gathered all the garlic from the kitchen and put it in a paper bag. I walked back into the living room and set it on the couch. Ada flinched and her leg turned red from being so close to the garlic. I quickly picked up the bag.

"So… are we just gonne leave her there, or...?" I asked.

"I think she should just stay where she is," Sarah replied, "She needs all the sleep she can get."

"What about the garlic?"

"I don't know, put it around the couch or something." Ethan said.

I shrugged and did as I was told. Sarah and Ethan went upstairs as I looked through my spell book.

_'Benny,' _a voice said.

I looked around, "Yeah...?"

_'I need your help.'_

"Ok... who are you?"

_'It's me. Ava. People think I'm a monster, Benny. If I just had the chance to prove myself, they'd know I just want to help them."_

"You tried to take a bite out of me... how is that helping?"

_'That wasn't me... Ada lied to you. She's the one hurting people, not me.'  
_

"Why should I believe you?"

_'Because... because... I don't know. No one ever trusts me... but listen to me, Ada is planning on draining Ethan tomorrow night.'_

...

**So what do you think? Who's evil: Ada, or Ava? I'm kind of debating that myself, right now... haha. **

**Please review! Because reviews make me smile :) **

**I will update as soon as I can. **

**Have a blessed day.  
~Nydroj **


	4. Chapter 4

**By the way, I'm looking for a Beta Reader for my Kickin' It story 'China Again.' I need some help with ideas for it, and I have a habit of just scanning over my chapters quickly before posting, so I could use some help on that to. PM me if you are interested in Beta Reading that story (or this one), or have a suggestion on who might be able to Beta it. Thanks!**

**...**

Chapter four; Benny's POV

I went upstairs after Ava told me about Ada wanting to drain Ethan. I wasn't sure who to believe. "Ethan," I started slowly, closing his bedroom door, "What was Ada like before she left?"

"She was... the worst kid in all of White Chapel," he replied, smiling slightly, "One time she threatened to kill me when I made a joke about her parents."

"Oh... what else did she do?"

"Well, I don't know... she kind of stayed away from people, but she talked to me a lot. Always going on about trying to find her parents and destroying anyone that got in her way. Why are you so interested?"

"No reason..."

He looked at me skeptically, "You don't think Ada would turn in to Ava, do you?"

"No, man, of course not." I glanced around nervously.

"Good; even though she could be pretty mean at times, she was still the nicest person I know. She couldn't hurt a fly."

I shifted uncomfortably and sat on the bed, looking through my spell book and wondering which Ada I should trust.

...

The next day, I went over to Ethan's at about eleven AM. "She awake left?" I asked, walking into the living room.

Sarah and Erica were there and Ethan was watching his cousin. "No," he said, "I've seen a vampire sleep so much."

"To be fair I think she deserves it," Sarah added, "Having to fight herself just to gain control over her own body must be tiring."

"I don't think we should trust her." Erica said, glancing uneasily at Ada.

"Why do you say that?" I asked quickly.

"She _literary_ has a spilt personality and the Council thinks she's a threat... one minute she's saying 'it's great to be back' and the next she's draining everyone in town! Then what's left for me?!"

Ethan rolled his eyes.

"I can hear you, ya know..." Ada muttered, looking at Erica with half-open eyes, "I'm not a monster…" She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Erica, could you at least _try_ to be a little nicer?" Ethan said madly.

"What time is it?" Ada asked tiredly.

"About eleven, why?"

"I gotta get goin'," Ada stood up and hugged her cousin, "Thanks for understanding, Ethan; maybe I'll stop by again sometime."

"Are you sure you can't stay longer?" He asked her.

"You know I can't." She turned to everyone else, "It was nice meeting you all, maybe someday we could all be friends."

She walked to the door and glanced at everyone. There seemed to be an evil glint in her eyes, like she, or Ava, was planning something. I looked at her, on her forearm I saw the sign of Immortal. She walked out the door.

Ethan looked both relieved and upset that Ada was gone. "What did you see yesterday?" I asked him.

"Well," he glanced out the window, "Ava… was going to drain me... But now that Ada's gone it won't happen. I guess it was a false alarm."

"Are you sure it was _Ava_ in your vision?"

"Hey, I know you guys don't really trust her, but Ada would never intentionally hurt someone. Why would you think otherwise? Ava's the evil one."

"Look, dude, there's something I didn't tell you about yesterday: Ava spoke to me when you and Sarah went upstairs. She said that Ada was tricking everyone… and that, well, your cousin is planning on draining you tonight..."

"And you listened to her?! You can't trust Ava, Benny! Ada would never hurt het family."

"Ok, ok," I raised my hands in defeat, "Maybe your right." I opened my spell book and flipped to the page that talked about the sign of Immortal. I glanced at Ethan. "I think you might want to see this..."

He took the book and looked up at me. "So...?"

"So... I saw the sign of Immortal on her forearm..."

"This doesn't prove anything, Benny." He threw the book on the couch and went upstairs.

"What does the book say, Benny?" Sarah asked, handing me the book.

I turned back to the page I was on before and read it out loud, _"The sign of Immortal appears on the Twin of Evil, if on the double, the sign will be on his ankle, if on the original, it will be on his forearm. Beware the Twin of Evil for he can fool the wisest man of all. Only the Twin of Good can feat Evil."_

"And you saw the sign of Immortal on Ada," Erica said, smiling wickedly, "This just got interesting."

...

Ada's POV

I ran to the park in White Chapel using vampire speed. '_What did you tell Benny last night?' _I asked Ava.

_'Nothing,' _she replied.

_'You're lying. What did you tell him?!'_

_'Nothing! I swear!'_

I scowled and sat on a park bench. My arm stung. I winced and gripped it. I looked at my arm, expecting to see a cut, instead I saw the sign of Immortal. I closed my eyes and sighed. I smiled and opened my eyes again. _'You told him I was evil,' _I said, _'If you ever tell anyone that ever again... I swear I will make you regret it.'_

_'I'm inside you! What can you do to me that won't harm yourself?'_

I glared at the ground. _'I'll think of something...'_

_'That's what I thought.'_

...

Ethan's POV

I couldn't believe Benny thought that Ada was evil. I picked up a picture of Ada, Jane, and myself taken five years ago. Ada had her arms crossed and was smirking at the camera. Her emerald green eyes sparkled with mischief and sadness. I saw something red on the picture. I took it out of the frame and turned it around.

Written in red marker was, _'Nothing will stop me. I will find them even if I have to kill_ you,_ Ethan! You know where they are, don't deny it. Help me when the time comes, or else. -Ada.'_

I raised an eyebrow at it. "This wasn't here before..." I said to myself.

Ada couldn't possibly have written it... could she?

...

**So, yeah, chapter four everybody. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Review/Favorite/Follow please! :)**

**Chapter five will be up soon, I hope.**

**Have a blessed day.  
****~Nydroj :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Review(s):**

**MBAV- that's a good question...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire!**

...

Chapter five: Benny's POV

I sat at the kitchen table reading my spell book. Ethan sat across from me. "Don't tell me you still believe that Ada is evil," he said as he took my book to look at what I was reading.

"I'm just doing a little research, Ethan," I replied as I glanced at him.

"Benny, I have known Ada my whole life, and trust me, she is not a killer."

"Then explain to me why she has the sign of Immortality on her arm!"

"I don't know... Maybe it's a tattoo."

I shook my head but didn't say anything else after that.

...

Ada's POV

I walked towards Ethan's house. My heart was pounding and a wicked smile played on my lips. I stopped abruptly and looked at the skyline. My eyes darkened. "I'm getting ahead of myself," I muttered as I crossed my arms, "It isn't time." I breathed deeply and shook my head. _"What am I doing...?" _I thought shamefully.

_"You're fulfilling your destiny." _Ava replied.

_"What if I don't want this destiny?"_

_"You want Jake back, don't you?"_

I looked at the ground. _"You know I do."_

_"And you want to get rid of your vampire half, don't you?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then do it. Drain Ethan and everything will be go back to the way it was before."_

_"Except you'll still be here."_

_"Oh Ada, you can never get rid of me."_

...

Ethan's POV

Benny started getting nervous when the sun started to set. "Is Sarah coming over tonight?" he asked me.

"Yeah, you wanna stay for movie night?" I replied as I started to go up the stairs.

"Sure, I just have to get something from home, I'll be right back." He ran outside.

I walked up to my room. When I opened the door, I saw a girl looking out the window. Before I could say anything she said, "Jake was a Seer too. I still remember the betrayal on his face when I bit him."

"Ava...?" I said nervously.

She turned around, smiling wickedly at me as her eyes turned red. "The one and only."

"How did you get in here?"

"Jane let me in," she took a few, threatening steps towards me, "Now, down to business, I came here tonight because Ada needs to do something. Something that will help _everyone."_

"And what's that?" I asked cautiously.

She smiled and her red eyes faded to their normal jade green. "I have to drain you, Ethan." Her voice sounded different, almost like it hurt her to say what she was about to do.

"No... Ada?" I started to back away from her.

"I'm so sorry. I don't want to Ethan, I really don't! But it's the only way to get Jake back, to get rid of my vampire half... and find my parents."

"How will my death help you? And who's Jake?"

"Jake is my boyfriend. And with your death, I will be able to trade your life for his. But I will also have to sacrifice my vampire half. It will all be worth it when I find my parents."

"Benny was right... you are evil."

She grabbed my shirt collar in her fists and said sternly, "I am not evil." I closed my eyes when I felt her fangs on my neck, about to break skin.

"Stop!" someone yelled.

Ada was pulled away from me. I opened my eyes and saw my cousin staring at a tall, tanned guy about a year older than me and Ada. "What... I.. I thought... Jake?" Ada asked in shock.

The guy held Ada's shoulders tightly. "What happened to you...?" he asked quietly, "What happened to the Ada I know and love?"

Ada hugged him tightly and I saw tears in her eyes. "She disappeared when she thought you were dead..."

Jake hugged her comfortingly. "How did _you_ get in here?" I asked in annoyance.

"A little girl let me in," Jake replied.

"Remind me to yell at her later..." I muttered.

Ada looked at Jake, then at me. "I am so sorry, Ethan," she said quietly, "I... I... come on, Jake, let's get out of here." She started to pull him towards the door but she stopped abruptly and turned to face her boyfriend. "Wait, you... you were drained... I thought you were dead! How are you here?"

Jake smiled, showing sharp fangs. "Honestly I'm not sure how it happened. I just woke up with fangs. I've been looking for you ever since it happened."

"Jake, you should know, I wasn't the one who bit you... it was Ava." Ada said as she glanced at me.

"Who's Ava?" Jake asked.

Ada explained everything as I watched, still stunned about what had happened.

Ada's POV

I was so happy and so nervous when I saw Jake. I explained everything about me and Ava to him. _"You... what are you... why aren't you draining Ethan?" _Ava yelled.

_"Jake is back, there is no need to kill my cousin, Ava."_

_"If you don't drain him,_ I _will!"_

Pain shot through my chest and the room started spinning. I held Ethan's shoulders and looked at him with terrified eyes, "R... run."

"What? Why?" he asked me.

"Ava... is coming... for you... too powerful... I can't hold her back much longer. Run!"

He ran down the hall and I fell onto my knees, grimacing. Jake knelt next to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. I pushed him away. "Get away from me!" I yelled. My eyes started turning red and I blacked out.

...

**I wanted to update sooner than this but... obviously that didn't happen. So, I hope you enjoyed chapter five. **

**My sister, mom, and I went to see 'God's Not Dead' today. I almost cried... I'm not real emotional, ya know? But that was just, it was sad. But it was really good, I loved it. If it isn't obvious already: I am a Christian. Also, I've been meaning to say this for a while: if anyone needs/wants to talk, I am more than willing to listen. I also like making new friends so, yeah if you want to talk, I'm always here. :)**

**As usual: please Review! **

**Have a blessed day.  
~Nydroj :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Review(s):**

**MBAV fan- You shall soon find out...**** ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire!**

**...**

Chapter six: Ada's POV

Ava ran after Ethan using vampire speed. She stopped in front of him and asked menacingly, "Where are you going, Ethan? I just want to hangout!" She lunged at him but he ran outside. Ada growled and continued to chase him down the street.

_"No, stop!" _I yelled desperately, _"What are you doing?"_

_"Ethan has to die!" _Ava snapped.

_"But why?"_ I asked her.

_"If you want to be a human again, and if you want Jake to be human again, you'll let me kill him."_

_"There has to be another way!"_

_"A Seer for a Seer, Ada, that's the way it has to be!"_

As Ava jumped to tackle Ethan, something hit her. I felt part of me being ripped away. I fell onto my stomach and moaned. I turned and saw a girl, whom looked just like me, stand up on shaky legs a few feet away from me. "Ava..." I whispered. I tried to push myself up but I was too weak. I felt someone pull me away from Ava and help me stand up.

I looked at the person, expecting to see Jake, instead I saw Benny. "Benny, you..." I started as I stared at Ava, "How did you...?" Jake came over to me and hugged me protectively.

I felt someone grab the back of my shirt and yank me backwards. I fell and looked up at Ava. "You're pathetic," she scowled, "Jake, take him."

I looked at Jake as he grabbed Ethan. "Jake, what are you doing?" I asked hesitantly.

"I work for Ava," he replied, "I always have."

I felt my heart being crushed and Ava forced me to my feet, she held onto my arms tightly. I looked at the ground in disbelief and said quietly, "All this time I thought... I thought you cared about me but, you were just helping her," I looked back at Ava, "What do you think you can accomplish by having him on your side?"

"I am going to find Mom and Dad and destroy them for leaving me," she replied determinedly.

"They're _my_ parents and they left _me,_ not you!" I protested, "I won't let you hurt them!" I gripped Ava's arms and dug my nails in to her skin. She pulled one of her arms away in surprise and I used the advantage of having a free arm to elbow her in the stomach.

She yelped and doubled over in pain. I turned and kicked her legs out from under her. I grabbed Benny's arm and ran into Ethan's house. "Stay here," I said sternly and ran back outside.

Ava glared at me and I looked at Ethan. "I am so sorry..." I whispered before pushing Jake away from my cousin and biting Ethan's neck. I had nearly drained him before I pushed him to the ground.

Ethan gripped his neck and looked at me in shock. "Why... how could you?" he asked angrily.

"I'm sorry!" I replied as I wiped my mouth, "I had to, I'll explain it all later." I turned to Ava and said, "You've been making an army, haven't you? When I was asleep, you would take over and turn people in to one of us, haven't you?"

Ava smiled wickedly and replied with a simple "Yes."

"Why?" I asked, "Why are you making an army? What do you really want?"

"I want to make the Council pay for what they did to my family, for what they did to _me," _She said sternly.

_"Why?"_

"They took away my parents! They took me away from them because the child of a vampire and a seer would destroy them! They sent people to kill me; all the foster homes I went to were filled with monsters! Trying to destroy the child whom would be their demise."

I looked at Ethan, visible pain on his face as the poison I had placed him started to change him. "Face the truth, Ada," Ava told me, "This is what you want! You want to destroy the Council for destroying our family!"

As I arranged the pieces of the puzzle, I finally remembered the truth about my parents, and realized the real reason Ethan had to die. I looked up at Ava, a wicked glint in my eye. "Jake wasn't going to take Ethan's life, that was never the plan, was it?" I said, slight joy in my voice, "You were going to trade his life for my Mother's, weren't you?"

Ava looked at Ethan and replied, "All you have to do is finish draining Ethan, and we will have our mother back."

"Ada," Ethan started, "what is she talking about?"

I knelt next to him and explained, "My parents didn't leave me by choice, Ethan, the Council took me away from them. My mother was seer and my father was a vampire. Because of a prophecy made long ago by a seer in our family, the Council knew that one day a child of a seer and a vampire would destroy them. When I was born another seer had a vision that I was the child in the prophecy.

"The Council banned my parents from ever seeing me, and placed me in different homes filled with monsters disguised as humans. But I always managed to escape them before I was ever hurt."

"You're not going to... help her, are you?" Ethan asked me.

I was quiet. "Ada?" he said quietly.

Jake put his hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him. "I think she's made her choice," he told my cousin.

I stood up. "I need to find my parents, Ethan," I said as I felt the Sign of Immorality began to glow on my arm, "I don't care what I have to do. I _will_ find them, and you _will_ help me."

* * *

**So Ada joined 'the dark side.' What will happen? I don't know! (that's not good...)**

**Review! Pretty pwease *puppy eyes.* haha, just kidding. But seriously please tell me what you think!**

**Have a blessed day.  
****~Nydroj**


	7. Chapter 7

**Review(s):**

**MBAV fan- Thank you. And here's the next chapter... Enjoy *evil smile***

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire!**

**...**

Chapter Seven: Ada's POV

I helped Ethan to his feet. He held his head. "Dizzy?" I guessed and he nodded, "That's normal. You'll be fine as long as you don't move too fast for a day or so."

"I can't believe you'd do this," Ethan said as looked at me with betrayal, "I thought you were better than this."

"Ethan, I... I _wish_ things could be different," I told him, "but this is how it's supposed to be. I... you don't understand."

"What is there to understand?" he snapped, "All those times everyone called you a witch, a crook, _I_ stood up for you! I backed you up when they tried hurting you, do you even remember what happened to _me_ because of it?"

I closed my eyes. "You were beaten up," I muttered, "You stood up for me, you stood by me no matter what I was accused of. I denied everything they said I did, when in reality, I was guilty of it all."

"They said you broke into their houses," he said in realization, "And killed their dogs."

"I was hungry and I didn't want human blood," I replied as I shrugged.

"Ada," Ava said and I looked at her, "we have a job to do, come here."

I glanced at Ethan for a minute before walking over to Ava. "What do I have to do?" I asked.

Ava and Jake looked at Ethan. I took a deep breath and started to walk towards my cousin; he began to back away from me slowly. "Please Ada, don't do it," he begged.

I reached out and gripped his shoulder tightly, I took another step towards him. "Thank you for always being there for me," I said quietly before grazing my fangs over his skin. I closed my eyes and thought about what I was about to do. My heart began to pound and I started to wonder if I was doing the right thing.

"Ada!" Ava yelled, "Stop wasting time and do it!"

I was about to bite my cousin for the second time when someone tackled me. I fell and the person pinned me down. I growled and looked at the attacker. Sarah. "Get off of me!" I demanded.

"You're going to kill Ethan, why would I let you go?" Sarah replied angrily.

"I'm not going to kill him!" I snapped, "I'm _trying_ to save him!"

"You were going to double-cross me?" Ava yelled in shock.

I looked over at her and said, _"Duh._ I'm not a killer!" I kicked Sarah off and walked up to Ethan. "You need to understand, Ethan, I'm not evil. Will you trust me to help you?"

He studied me for a minute. "Ok," he replied, "I trust you."

Ava ran up and grabbed Ethan. "But_ I_ don't trust you!" she yelled at Ada, "I'll finish this myself." Ava grabbed Ethan's wrist and raised it to her lips.

"Stay away from my best friend!" Benny yelled as he ran out of the house.

"Benny, get back inside!" I told him.

He shot a glare at me and started to recite a spell. I realized what spell Benny was going to do and ran in front of Ava just as the spell was about to hit her. In one, swift movement, I used my powers to hold the spell, turned, and hit Ava with the magic. I strengthened the spell, making it three times stronger than it had previously been.

Ava screamed and fell. I grabbed Ethan by his wrist and bit in to it. He screamed in pain. I finished draining him and my hands started to glow. I placed my hands on my heart-shaped necklace and the all the power I possessed transferred to the necklace.

Weak and tired, I took off the necklace and pressed the pendant against my cousin's forearm. He tried to push away but I held onto him tightly. The magic seared the shape of the heart in to his skin. Ethan winced and I fell to my knees.

"A seer for a seer," I whispered, "I trade my life for Ethan's!"

Ethan, pale and dying, began to glow, I did as well. "What's happening?" he asked weakly.

I smiled at him. "I'm saving you," I said quietly, "You'll be ok."

After a minute, the glow subsided and Ethan was back to normal; the bite marks on his wrist and neck were gone and the color returned to his skin. Ava began to disappear, my double was gone. I lay in the grass, taking in short breaths. I closed my eyes as I winced in pain, beads of sweat forming on my forehead.

I smiled again and Ethan looked at me. "What did you do, Ada?" he asked nervously.

"My mother was seer," I replied, "That means I'm a seer, I traded my life for yours. Ava is gone now; and no one can ever hurt you again."

Ethan traced the heart shape burned in to his skin. "What was the necklace for?" he asked

"I had to transfer my powers into something," I explained, "it was the only thing I had that would work. The mark will glow if any supernatural person, spells included, try to cause you harm, no will dare touch you when they see the mark."

"You're going to die, aren't you?" he guessed.

I didn't reply and he knelt next to me. Benny and Sarah walked over to us. I pushed myself up so that I would be sitting. Benny sat next to me and put one hand on my back, and the other on my arm, keeping me from falling back to the ground. I looked at him then at the grass. "Your magic is very strong, Benny," I told him, "People say that the most powerful of magic forms when true love is involved." I looked back up at him.

He looked at me and raised one hand to my face. He cuffed my cheek and leaned closer to me. I glanced quickly at Ethan, he stared at us in shock. I smiled as I felt Benny's lips press against mine and I kissed him back. I placed one hand on his chest and closed my eyes.

"Seriously? She's dying and you're making out?" Ethan asked in disgust.

"Ethan, look," Sarah said.

I opened my eyes and saw a faint glow. I pulled away from Benny quickly and I felt my strength slowly return. "I... wow, I..." I stuttered and looked at Benny. He looked shocked and I smiled. I didn't know what to say.

I jumped on Benny and he fell backwards. I fell on top of him and kissed him passionately. I pulled away after a minute and my cheeks turned red. I sat up and looked at the ground nervously. "Um, I'm sorry," I said quietly, "That was inappropriate."

"I didn't mind," Benny replied gently.

I smiled shyly at him and looked at Ethan and Sarah. They looked utterly disgusted. "I'm sorry, guys," I said, "that must have made you uncomfortable."

"Little bit," they replied simultaneously.

I giggled and Benny said, "I'm sure you'll get used to it."

"Are you implying that after that kiss you think that I'm going to go out with you?" I asked as I glared at him.

"Uh," Benny glanced at Ethan, "yes?"

"Well, you're absolutely right," I said as I smiled playfully at him.

He chuckled and helped me stand up. Ethan stood as well. "Ada," a voice said from behind us.

I froze and slowly turned around. "Mom?" I whispered in shock.

* * *

**Ok, first, I am** _SO_** sorry for taking so long to update! **

**Second, I would like to thank MBAV fan for giving me the idea about Ada and Benny. :) I never would have even let the thought cross my mind before I read that review so thanks! :)**

**Finally, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! _Please!_ :)**

**Not much to say, I promise I'll update sooner this time! (and if I don't, feel free to PM me, demanding me to work on the next chapter. _That_ will get me to work on it. lol)**

**Have a blessed day.  
~Nydroj**


End file.
